dievanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dievan Wiki:Community portal
Ep.1, Big Time Hospital Kendall:So beautiful day! Carlos:Yes Cammil:where r J&L? Kendall:At home.They're playing video games. Cammil:Ok.(at their home)Guys. James:haha!i win u again!Loser,loser! L:u are.Hi Cammil James:Hi Cammil Cammil:Come down to swimming pool. L:I am boring James:Yeah... C:NOW! J&L:Ok,of course now.1min ago Kelly:G'morning.Guys today u must take photos for one magazine.Cammil and Jo will be with u.Go to wear the clothes u must wear. Kendall:OK.i am ready!u? Jo,Carlos&Logan:YES C&J:NO! Jo:ok we r going in studio.Come quickly! J:i am beautiful C:No,u aren't. J:Yes i am.Have u any problem? C:yes! This is(she's kissing him) Gustavo:Where are Cammil &James?Logan go to see. L:sure 1min ago L:James?Cammil? C:OMG! L:i kill u James!I thought that u are my friend. J:i'm sorry C:it's my fault.I kiss him first. L:We just break up.Go out pls C:pls...(she's crying) L:now!now,we r alone. Caslos:Hey,why r u crying? Kelly:where are L&J? C:at home. Kelly:Go to find them. ALL:Logan?James? Jo:OMG!Come here! Cammil:Oh no!(crying)James,Logan!? Kelly:Quickly Kendall call in the hospital!i must tell it to Gustavo. Gustavo:WHAAAAAT?????? 1 day ago in hospital Cammil:I m going to see Logan &James.Goodmorning guys.Logan,James sorry.I know,u don't want to speak me.Today,i go to my house in New York.Bye(crying) J&L:NO! C:Bye... Jo,Kendall,Kelly &Carlos:Bye Kelly:Ok.What's up yesterday? James:nothing L:Can pls go to P.Woods? Kendall:Let's go.Goodbye! L:That with Cammil i don't sorry never! J:OK.Dont speak me again,but i'm sorry.END Ep.2 Big time Birthday Carlos:Happy Birthday James! James:Thanks.Carlos,i need your help.I want to make a party. Carlos:This is easy.Why r we the Parties' Kings? J:Right Kendall:(just wake up)Hey happy birthday James! J:Thanks K:What r u doing? Carlos:We talk 4 James'party. K:Party?Oh yeah! Carlos:Where is Logan? L:G'morning K:Now,i'm gonna to invite people with Jo,u James go to Sweet shop and Carlos go to make your great pizzas.Ok? All:Yes K:Logan,u don't do something? L:Yes,i am going to visit my parents.Bye! C:That u don't talk with Logan upset u right? J:Ye...no!I'm going to buy a cake. 2 hours ago Carlos:All right Kendal+Jo:Yes In party Katy:Happy birthday James!Ur party is fantastic! J:Ah yes?Thanks.I really love u. Jo:hey James why u don't come to dance? J:I'm boring Carlos:James what's up?R u Parties'King? J:I am C:then,go to dance with Marie. J:Marie? C:YES GO. J:Who is she? C:That girl. J:OK Jo:Beautiful party,right? Kendal:Yes.U r the most beautiful girl Jo:Really? Kendal:really(kissing her) Carlos:hey Logan come back? L:yes.James'party is this? C:yes.Come L:no.I gonna for sleep C:Well Jo:Oh!is she Cammil? Kendall:YES Cammil:Hi Jo what's this? Kendall:James'party (James see Cammil)Oh sorry im gonna somewhere.Cammil? C:Happy birthday.I forgot tha u have ur birthday today. Kelly:Happy birthday!Ur party is amazing! J:Thanks Carlos:Cammil? L:Cammil? C:Hi guys.Logan,can u come here pls? L:What? C:sorry again. L:Again the same C:i'm gonna to Europe tommorow L:ok.WHAT?? C:4EVER L:What?4EVER? C:Yes.Bye(crying) L:No!I <3 u! C:Really? L:Yap! C:Ah i know!(kisses him) Kendal:Logan,pls sorry James.Look how he is without u. L:No Jo:Go James:Yes look. Katy:hey,how r u doing? L:Hey,James J:what? L:Come pls.Do u want to become friends again? J:I don't know Katy:(she whisper 2 James)yes,yes J:yes L:sorry J:me too Loggie L:We go together again with Cammil J:great. Carlos:YES!BECOME FRIENDS! Cammil:Guys,become friends again? L:Yes Kendall:Happy birthday to you... Jo+Cammil:Happy birthday to u... Carlos,Logan:Happy birthday James... Katy,Ms Knight,Kelly:HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO U... J:thanks guys!I <3 u! Katy:Us too! END Ep. 2, Big Time Birthday,end 2 Carlos:Happy Birthday James! James:Thanks.Carlos,i need your help.I want to make a party. Carlos:This is easy.Why r we the Parties' Kings? J:Right Kendall:(just wake up)Hey happy birthday James! J:Thanks K:What r u doing? Carlos:We talk 4 James'party. K:Party?Oh yeah! Carlos:Where is Logan? L:G'morning K:Now,i'm gonna to invite people with Jo,u James go to Sweet shop and Carlos go to make your great pizzas.Ok? All:Yes K:Logan,u don't do something? L:Yes,i am going to visit my parents.Bye! C:That u don't talk with Logan upset u right? J:Ye...no!I'm going to buy a cake. 2 hours ago Carlos:All right Kendal+Jo:Yes In party Katy:Happy birthday James!Ur party is fantastic! J:Ah yes?Thanks.I really love u. Jo:hey James why u don't come to dance? J:I'm boring C:James what's up?R u Parties'King? J:I am C:then,go to dance with Marie. J:Marie? C:YES GO. J:Who is she? C:That girl. J:OK Jo:Beautiful party,right? Kendal:Yes.U r the most beautiful girl Jo:Really? Kendal:really(kissing her) Carlos:hey Logan come back? Logan: No! Leave me alone! Carlos: Whatever you say! Camille: Logan! Why are you so upset?